Riza and Roy Romance  RR Chapter Story
by Hazuki Moon
Summary: This is a fanfic of Riza and Roy with some Ed and Winry, and Gracia and Maes in it! I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and, It has chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**_disclamer: I do not own the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I claim to own them! Thank you!_**

**RR Chapter Story**

**The Ring: Chapter One**

Edward Elric and his girlfriend, Winry Rockbell, where walking around Central doing their usual grocery route while Alphonse was playing with the children in the park, breathing fresh air. While Ed and Winry were on their way to the new auto-shop so Winry could get some more equipment, Ed saw something to his right that made him stop dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong, Ed?" Winry asked him, turning around to look at him.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Hey, Winry, you go on ahead. I'll meet you there in a few minutes, okay?" He asked her, smiling his 'Roy like' smile.

"Okay, sure," Winry replied, smiling back at him, "I'll see you in a few!" And with that, she kissed him goodbye, turned around, and left.

Then, Ed went into the store that had caught his attention a few seconds ago. He thought he had seen one of his best friends walk into the jewelry store, and, to his surprise, he was right.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Ed asked.

"Hmn? Oh, hello Elric. Shopping with Winry today?" He asked Ed.

"Yeah, don't change the subject! What are you doin' here, Roy?" Ed asked him again.

"Well, Elric, I really don't think it's any of your business," He said to him while pointing to a lovely woman's wedding set. It was gold and had a little diamond in the middle with an even smaller ruby on either side of it.

"Really, well, Roy, that's a very beautiful _wedding_ ring set you're got there," Ed said with one of his big grins.

"Yes, and?" He asked Ed. "How much is this set, sir?" Roy asked the man behind the counter.

"The set would be…lets see…do you want just the main ring, or do you want the band with it?" the man asked him.

"Just the main ring," Roy replied.

"Then you're looking at an 8,ooo dollar ring," he told Roy.

"Okay, I'll take it," Roy said, pulling 8,ooo dollars out of his wallet.

Ed's eyes got wide and his jaw dropped. "How did you get that much money?" He asked Roy, shocked and amazed.

"I've been saving it up for years. Ever since I was in my last year of high school." Roy said with a soft smile towards the ring that he had just bought, and was now being put into its box.

"Wow, sounds like you really care about someone," Ed said, "I'm happy for you, Roy, I really am." Ed patted him on the shoulder and started to head for the door.

"Hey, Ed," Roy said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. Oh, and tell Winry I said hello, and Alphonse, too."

"Okay, I will," Ed said, smiling, "I'll see you later, Roy."

"Okay, bye," he said back while taking the ring from the man behind the counter.

At that, Roy left the jewelry store and got in his car. He already knew where he was going, and what he was going to do later that night, but for now, he was to go home and get ready. After he was ready, he'd wait until the clock struck seven-thirty p.m.


	2. Chapter 2

**_disclamer: I do not own the characters of Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I claim to own them! Thank You!_**

**The Proposal: Chapter Two**

At seven-thirty p.m. that autumn night, Roy took the ring he had bought earlier that day and got in his car. He was in his tuxedo, and was going to pick up his date for the evening. As he arrived at her house, got out of his car, and walked up to the door, he thought of what he would say. He knocked on the door and heard some moving around inside. Then, the door opened slowly, and he was face to face with a beautiful young lady. She was wearing a strapless, black dress that went down to her ankles with a cut going up to a high part of her leg on both sides. She also had a pair of high heeled, black shoes on with a matching bracelet and earring set he had given her the previous year as a birthday present. Her hair was down and curly with two barrettes in it. He didn't want to take his eyes off of her, but he did manage to say something.

"Wow! You look amazing!"

"Thank you, Roy," She said back, smiling.

"Oh, and, before I forget, Happy Birthday, and, Happy Anniversary!" He said, smiling back at her.

"Thank you, and Happy Anniversary to you, too!"

"Shall we go, Riza?"

"Yes, hold on for just one second though," She said as she turned around, and said, "Black Hayate, guard the house while I'm gone!"

Seeing as Black Hayate wasn't a puppy anymore, but a big, military trained dog, he knew what she was saying and walked up to her so she could pat his head goodbye like she always did.

"Good boy!" She said, patting his head and giving him a treat.

"Hello, Black Hayate!" Roy said, also patting his head after Riza had stopped. Black Hayate just barked with happiness.

"Lets go, Riza. We can't be late for your surprise!" Roy informed her, knowing that she hated surprises.

"For your sake, Roy, I had better like this surprise!" She said, showing him the gun underneath one of her dress cuts.

"You will!" He said, smiling his handsome smile that she liked.

Riza shut the front door, and Roy helped her into the car. They drove off, and after what seemed like fifteen minutes, they arrived at the park near Central. Roy had blindfolded Riza on the way over so the surprise wouldn't be ruined. He helped her out of the car, walked her through the park arm-in-arm, and took off the blindfold.

"I can look now?" She asked him.

"Yes, you can look now." He whispered into her ear.

She opened her eyes and put a hand to her mouth, stunned. What she saw was a beautiful candle-lit picnic next to the lake. She had always dreamed of one as a child, but never imagined that her dream would become reality.

"How did you…?" She asked, a tear forming in her eye.

"I've known for years, Riza. I used to be your father's assistant in alchemy. He told me everything about you, and I'm glad he did!" He told her, wrapping his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

After that, they sat down and ate. Then, Roy pulled out a radio, and they slow danced under the moonlight. Later on, around eleven-thirty p.m., they were sitting down, talking, when Roy asked her to do him a favor.

"What is the favor?" She asked him.

"Riza, would you stand up for a minute?"

"Sure." She said, standing up.

Roy got down on his right knee and said, "I love you, Riza, and I've loved you for a long time now. So, I would be honored," he pulled out the box with the ring inside, and opened it, "If you would be my wife."

Riza stood there, crying and smiling, trying to control her emotions, but couldn't. So, she got down on her knees, and hugged him.


	3. Chapter 3

**_disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I claim to do so! Thank You!_**

**The Most Beautiful: Chapter Three**

"Yes!" She said, crying over his shoulder, and still smiling.

Roy hugged her back, overjoyed. After a few minutes, Riza stopped hugging him, and vice versa. Then, Roy slipped the ring onto her finger. She looked at it, and smiled.

"Do you like it?" Roy asked her.

"I love it!" She said. "Is this going to be my wedding ring, too? Or is it just my engagement ring?"

"Well, that depends. If you want it to be both, it'll be both. But if you'd rather have that as your engagement ring and want a separate ring as your wedding ring, that's okay, too, and vice versa."

"No, it's fine! This will be both!" She said, looking at the ring again.

"So, when do you want to get married?" He asked her with a devilish smile.

"Hmmm…how about… next Saturday?" She asked him, smiling more brightly than she had been a few seconds earlier.

"Why next…wait…next Saturday is the anniversary of my parent's wedding." He said.

"I know," She said, softly, "I thought that that day was a special day to you, and that your parents were, and still are, important to you. That's why I picked that day, and---" She was cut off by what Roy did. He engulfed her into a hug, overjoyed.

"Thank you, Riza! You are the most wonderful thing that has happened in my life!" He said, wanting to cry, but didn't.

After a few more minutes had past, Riza had cried herself to sleep, and was lying down, her head on Roy's lap. Roy sat there, moving her hair out of her face, and watching her sleep. He loved the way the moonlight hit her face. It made her look as radiant as the moon itself. By now, it was getting late, too late for them to stay out anymore. So, Roy gently lifted her head, and set it down on the picnic blanket, stretched for a minute or two, and then picked her up in his arms like he will when he carries her over the threshold of their house. He loved the thought of that as he carried her back to the car, put Riza in the passengers side seat, buckling her up, and got in, and rove to her house. When he got there, he got out, and went over to the passenger's side. He opened the door, picked up Riza's purse, and started searching for her keys. Then, Riza awoke, and noticed that he was going through her things.

"Roy, what are you doing?" She asked him.

Roy jumped in surprise, almost dropping her purse, and said, "I was trying to find your keys until you scared the living heck out of me!" He laughed a little while he said it, smiling.

"Well, there is a spare key under one of those bushes," She said, pointing to the bushes in the front of her house.

"Oh, like I was going to know that, or even look for that matter!" He said sarcastically, smiling at her.

"I know!" She said, smiling devilishly at him.

"You are so evil!" He said back, leaning in to kiss her.

"I know!" She said hotly, leaning up, and accepting the kiss.

He then helped her out of the car, and walked her up to the front door. He wanted to go inside with her, but knew it would be rude if he invited himself in.

"Goodnight, Riza," he said.

He then kissed her cheek, and started to walk away.

"Goodnight, Roy," She said to him while she opened the door, and stepped inside.


End file.
